


Birthday cake and story time

by Morethancupcake



Series: A new home [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Baby Fic, Baby Peter, Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Superfamily, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: Steve leaves his job. Plans a birthday party. Finds a new job. Becomes a Pinterest addict. It all makes sense, even Bucky's intervention. And the piñata.“That's disgusting. We would all let our significant other think we forgot, but not you. You, Stevie, need to give the man double cake and double birthday party.”





	Birthday cake and story time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !! Happy Birthday to the man of my life (sorry Stevie) Tony Stark !
> 
> This story was inspired by the lovely video of a little girl witnessing her Daddy shaving his beard, by my foray into the jungle that is Pinterest (banana bread filled with cheesecake is a thing and it's happening this week), and a lovely comment asking if I was planning on adding to this series.
> 
> Little to no editing, sorry about that. Remember English is pretty far from my first language before you decide you burn me for typos. I'm sorry. Really.
> 
> The title is straight from another big inspiration in my life at the moment, Dodie's song "She". How did I live without her music in my life until now, I'll never know.

Steve leaves the office on a Friday. 

He makes them all promise not to throw him a party, arguing about the mess, and the fact they were all already invited to a Sunday barbecue instead.

It turns out to be a sad cupcake on his desk, and a post-it note telling him not to be a stranger.

He love them, and in a way, he'll miss this place.

 

He doesn't know what to do with his life. It's not that he's not good at his job, it's just that the passion, the fire is gone. He doesn't want to stay late to close his files, he doesn't want to swing by on a Saturday just to smooth things over. 

He doesn't really care anymore.

 

Baby Peter spots him at the door, and he flies to his arms, his caretaker completely forgotten. She tries to say goodbye, and to tell him she will miss him, but it's difficult for her to compete with Peter second favorite person in the world.

 

Tony arrives late, and in a bad mood. Even the baby resting on his chest can't seem to make him smile more than a second, and the evening is quiet, both of them eating in front of the TV.

“I had a fight with Nat.” 

Steve hands him a bottle of ginger ale, and takes one for himself. It does the trick, Tony does relax, even if it's far from a beer, but he does sighs and closes his eyes after his first sip. 

“About work ?” Nat and Tony are not friend, not really. But they're not exactly enemies either, Steve knows. They respect each other, they value each other on the clock... It's difficult for him, to understand just why they can't work.

“About you.” The second and third button loose their chance, and Tony seems finally at home. “She seems to believe you quitting was my idea, and had a few words to share about that.”

“I'll talk to her, that's stupid she...” It doesn't take much to have Tony against him, his forehead resting on his shoulder. “What did she say ?”

“Well, apparently I'm just seeing you as a glorified nanny. And you're ruining your career for someone who'll leave you for the next intern. The usual.” It pisses him off, for a second. He's ready to take his phone and ask Nat to get out so they can discuss this for once and for all. “But hey, that's alright. One year from here she's going to feel pretty bad. Imagine what'll be like when we'll be old and grey and happy ?”

“Yeah... Yeah, we just have to keep being insufferable, then.”

“I have a terrible influence on you, Steve Rogers.”

 

Saturday, apart the usual jog with Sam, means lunch with Bucky, and sometimes Clint. It's good, to be there with them. It's nice to be able to talk about something outside him, and his current choices, and his life. Bucky tells them all about the gym, and Sam moans about his next holidays, so far away. It's good.

“Tony's birthday is next week.” The boys all perk up and he can't help but chuckle. “I guess you guys are on board for a little surprise party ?”

“Are you kidding ?” Bucky almost radiates with glee. “I'm calling Rhodes to enlist him. This has to be epic, he's turning what ? Sixty ?”

“Ass.” They all laugh at the usual joke. “No, but he had a fight with Nat, and I figured he needed the love.”

“Count us in.” Sam doesn't lift his eyes from his phone, too busy typing. “I'm calling Thor, too. This guy knows just how to throw party, let me tell you.”

 

The hardest part is not to tell Tony.

No, scratch that, the hardest part is to take care of Baby Peter, make sense of his future, and plan the party.

 

“Should I shave ?” He's trying to figure out how two adults and a toddler can produce that much laundry when Tony asks him. Baby Peter is sitting beside the sink, after brushing his teeth, and Tony is keeping him safe with one hand, studying his reflection in the mirror.

“I don't know. I don't think I ever saw you without your goatee.”

“Yeah...” Tony lifts the baby on his hip, but keeps his eyes on his own face, a little frown firmly in place. 

“Is this because of your birthday ?” The frown turns into a scowl, and Steve tries to hide his laugh, abandoning the hamper to collect a kiss, from Peter first, then his beautiful future husband.

“I feel ancient.” Tony grasps his shirt and keeps him in place, kissing him slowly. “I figured the goatee was first. Then the sports car.”

“Good thing you already got the boy toy.”

 

In the morning, Tony goes for a run. He kisses them both, and despite the rain outside, he leaves them, Peter completely dumbfounded by the turn of event.

 

“I have something to ask.” Clint snickers, but doesn't comment. They're close, sure, but Steve calling them on a whim to catch a beer afterwork isn't exactly subtle. 

He picks a bar he remembers from his dating years, away from their usual places, from the usual crowd.  
“Is this about the birthday thing ? I swear I didn't say anything to anyone.” 

It's still a sore subject between them. It had taken a lot from them to mend their friendship after everything, and even if they are better, it's still difficult to forget the damage Clint did, even if he didn't mean to.

“No... No. It's a little more... personal.” 

Clint doesn't joke. He doesn't make any innuendos, even if Steve can all see them glimmer in his eyes. He thanks their waitress for the basket of fried shrimp, and he nods to Steve to start talking.

“Has Phil ever been... worried about your age gap ?” He feels stupid for asking, for intruding in their friend's relationship. It feels even worst doing it without Phil at the table.

“Well, yeah. It used to be difficult between us, especially in the beginning.” Clint licks the garlic sauce dripping on his finger. “Is it about Tony's birthday ? He said something ?”

“Not really...? It's more...” Steve bites into the shrimp, trying to put his worries into words. “He started to run, now. Everyday if he can manage. I know he started to go to the office gym during his breaks. He eats clean, not that it was bad before, but, lots of greens, and smoothies. I think he even stopped drinking coffee during the day...”

“Well...” The coffee erases the smile on Clint's face, and it could be funny, except Steve is worried. “Maybe he just... feels like taking care of himself ? Did you ask ?”

“Of course. But he makes jokes, you know how he is. He pretends everything is fine, but I mean... I don't know if it's what Nat said, or...”

“Oh my God, they had another fight ?” Clint rolls his eyes. “It's ridiculous. About what ?”

“Me.”

“Oh.” There's a small silence when the nachos arrive. “So you think he's afraid his younger, sexy boyfriend is going to leave him, now that he's old and grey ?”

“Tony isn't exactly the best at expressing his feelings.”

 

“Where is the little toad ?” Clint walks him back to his car, pleading the greasy food made him a little queasy. Steve doesn't mind, it's a nice evening.

“He's with my Nanna. Being spoiled rotten and fed sugar, I'm sure.”

“On his way to become a delinquent like his Daddies, uh ?”

“Pretty much.”

Daddies. Steve can't even pretend to hide the smile on his face. Clint keeps making fun of him by texts. He doesn't care.

 

“Daddy ?” Baby Peter is so stunned Steve actually keeps him in his arms, to avoid a tantrum. But their little boy is smart, and he just caresses Tony's face with his small hand, trying to make sense of the smooth cheeks. 

“Yes, bug ? Do you like it ?”

“No !” Peter frowns and his bottom lip shivers a few times. He looks at Steve with a betrayed look, urging him to do something. 

“Don't you want to kiss Daddy ?” Peter doesn't look amused but goes to Tony's arms, and after another staring contest, he hides his face in his father's shirt. 

“Well, at least he's not crying ?” Steve kisses him, smiling at the definitive lack of hair, and he gently bites at Tony's chin, making him laugh. “Well someone is happy, I see. So ? What do you think ?”

“It's like a whole new man. Who are you, gorgeous ? What have you done with my fiancee, uh ?”

“Daddy !” Peter's imperious call make them both stop. “Are you still Daddy ?”

“What ?” Tony's voice is soft, and he kisses Peter, safe between them both. “Am I still Daddy ?”

“Yeah...” Peter keeps his hand on his father's face, still upset, but not crying yet. 

“Of course I'm still your Daddy, baby. Of course.”

 

“So...” Steve picks a bath bomb, a colorful one that fizzes and leaves gold glitter on their skin. “Are you ready to tell me what's happening ?”

“I could.” Tony takes off his shirt, and Steve almost trips himself because while Tony always was a very attractive man, it's almost unfair what only one week of regular exercise and clean eating did to his body. “But somehow I feel like my fiancee needs to explain his sudden attraction to the stranger in our bathroom, don't you think ?”

When he trips, Steve doesn't even try to blame the shower mat, or the soap Peter squirted on the floor, certainly.

Tony laughs and guides his mouth to his, and he promise himself he'll ask, in the morning.

 

Except the morning finds him trying to make Peter for a few seconds, while trying to figure out just how to make a recipe he picked out of Pinterest.

“Steve this is an intervention.” Bucky is laughing around his burger, and Steve deeply regrets facetiming him to complain. “You're turning into a housewife. A terrible, terrible one. Do what we all do, and order a cake somewhere. I'm sure you'll find something.”

“You don't get it.” He rescues Peter's sippy cup just before it hits the ground and tries not to be mollified by the kisses Peter tries to give him. “It's tomorrow, and I want to at least pretend I did something before the whole reveal on Friday.”

“That's disgusting. We would all let our significant other think we forgot, but not you. You, Stevie, need to give the man double cake and double birthday party.”

“Yeah.” Steve can't even fight the argument. “Yeah, that's exactly why I need to figure this out before Tony comes back and realizes I'm an awful husband who can't bake.”

“What are you making, again ?” Bucky murders the rest of his burgers, and reaches for the bag of chips.

“Banana bread filled with cheesecake.”

“I hate you, Stevie. We all do.”

 

The cake looks good. It even tastes pretty nice, and Steve is so happy with himself he could almost cry. To thank Bucky for his support, even laced with sarcasm, Steve gets an hyperactive Peter in the car, and they both stop at the gym with a fresh piece of cake.

Bucky isn't with a client, and he happily takes Peter to show him the place and let him run around on the mats. 

Steve eyes the place, and again, it becomes evident Bucky needs help, even if he's too proud to ask. He starts to tidy around, remembering his friend notorious allergy to anything clean and organized.

“I see you, punk !” he hears from afar, and he refrains from flipping him the bird, concentrating instead on the files in front of him.

“Hey, Buck !” A head pops up, and Peter giggles, way too happy to play with the giant kid that Bucky still is at heart. “You need help with organizing those ?”

“Bringing me cake, a baby and offering to help me clean ? Stevie, do you really think I'm going to say no ?”

 

It's a good few hours. Bucky pretends to be offended, but Steve notices the dark circles under his eyes, and so he waves it off and accepts the cup of tea, and the snoozing toddler. 

“Yeah, hard to find people ready to stick around these days.” Bucky shrugs. “I need to find someone only for all this … crap.” He corrects hastily. 

“You really do, Buck. It's important to keep things in order.”

“I know, punk. I know.” Bucky tries to smile, but he can't really fool any of them. “Now let me taste this wonder.”

 

“What are you thinking about ?” Tony kisses his shoulder, and Steve realizes he's been zoning out, his head resting on Tony's chest. Their bubble bath addiction could be considered problematic, except he can't remember the last time he was so at peace and relaxed a Monday night.

“I think... I think I've found something.”

“Really ?” Tony keeps kissing his skin, lazy, soft. “You want to tell me ?”  
“I think I need to think about it. If it's okay ?”

“It is.” Tony brushes his thumb against his ribs, making him shiver.

 

Phil jokes about how much the party is costing the company, but they all seem to find it funny, how they all suddenly feel themselves deeply invested in cakes, and decoration and how to keep all of this from Tony.

Nat, obviously feeling a little guilty after talking to Steve, offers to run interference, and she does a fabulous job, with Pepper's help, Tony finds himself called to different offices, and so he misses Clint fighting the huge rainbow piñata, or Sam charging boxes of cupcakes from his car to Phil's.

Bucky comes to Nanna's house, and does most of the dirty work, putting the tables ready, getting chairs and getting deliveries with a smile. If anything, it reminds Steve how well they work together, how effortless it is.

“You think I don't know what's on your mind, Stevie ?” Bucky accepts the beer and smiles at him. The garden is ready, and it looks pretty nice already. He just can't wait for Friday.

“I don't know, Buck. I don't know, but I want to.”

 

Steve knows Tony. More than anyone, he hopes, when he scoffs any offers to take Peter for the night, and instead gets the little boy ready, with a little hat, and the banana loaf in the center of the table.

Tony's smile when he spots them from the door is answer enough.

 

He kisses a path down Tony's spine, and makes him moan in the pillows. The night is slow and sweet, and Steve almost feels drugged, his only focus being Tony's skin, his moans, his smiles.

“I love you.” Tony's voice is too deep, so hoarse it makes his close his eyes and purr. 

“I did that.” He kisses him again, and again. “I made you all rough from taking me.”

“You did.” Tony kisses his eyelids, the bridge of his nose. “You did.”

 

They're not asleep, but resting together after a shower when Tony speaks, voice still delightfully broken.

“My dad died when he turned my age.” His fingers keep drawing little nonsense on Steve's skin, and he can't help but wraps his fingers around them. “It was a car accident, as you know. He wasn't even driving, so I don't know where it matters but...”

“But you don't want to be him.” Steve knows about Tony's childhood. He knows about the hurt, and the resentment.

“I just... I want to be around you and Peter. I want to grow old, and be able to enjoy life.”

“And we want to keep you with us, obviously.”

“Does that mean you'll stop baking banana cheesecake loaf ?”

“Banana cheesecake bread.”

 

In the morning, when they both try to pretend they weren't awake most of the night, Steve confesses :

“I think I want to work with Bucky.” Tony watches him while drinking his coffee, and so he rushes. “He needs someone with the administrative stuff. It's a mess, and he's never been good at that. He's a teacher, and athlete, not a...”

“Not you.”

“Yes...” Tony is smiling, but it could mean anything. “I could take Peter with me at first, if it's easier. I could work part time if you want.”

“What do you want ?”

“I think I want to do it. The pay will not be fabulous, but I trust Bucky not to screw me over, and at least I feel like I would love what I do.”

“Baby...” Tony turns his face up with a finger under his chin and kisses him, tasting like coffee and banana. “I'm filthy rich. If you want to, just do it. We'll see, okay ?”

 

Bucky welcomes him like a Messiah. Steve doesn't know how he never thought about it, because after just a day, Steve asks him about becoming partner.

 

Tony doesn't fight about a dinner at Nanna's on Friday. Steve drives, and rests his arm around his shoulders, his thumb slowly brushing Tony's nape in rhythm with the music.

“Do you think Nanna's will make her apple pie ? This woman is a magician, I swear, her baking skills are unprecedented.” 

Steve thinks about the apple pie, still in the fridge, ready for the oven, and he can't help but smile.

Tony turns to him and chuckles. “Oh, that was your surprise, right ? I guessed, right ?”

“You'll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !! I hope you liked it ! If you're feeling kind, kudos and comments make my day :) they are banana cake filled with cheesecake for the soul.
> 
> You can find me (and a link to this story, wink wink, nudge nudge) on Tumblr :
> 
> http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/161213717739/birthday-cake-and-story-time 
> 
> And while I have your intention, please remember to take a minute and stretch, especially your face. While you're at it, I think a glass of water and a snack would be a good idea.


End file.
